


[podfic] Drink

by Kess



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Podfic of Drink by AmberElias: nngggghhh. im a thirsty little flower.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	[podfic] Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304514) by [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber). 

** **

**Fic:** [Drink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304514) by [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber)

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** the Magnus Archives

**Ship(s): **Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Elias Bouchard/Martin Blackwood, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings: **Canon typical levels of Elias being Elias and much much more than canon typical levels of piss. There's a lot of piss.

**Reader's Notes: **the first podfic I've made on my new mic, Will! I'm quite happy with how its turned out, especially for a first try!

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bthe%20Magnus%20Archives%5d%20Drink.mp3) [5MB, 00:06:28]


End file.
